gbo2fandomcom-20200223-history
Maps
Ground Maps Impact Site A small map with 4 checkpoints, the Impact Site features small buildings around the center of the map, a crashed Zanzibar and long tunnel between main carriers to the south, and numerous hills, ridges, and mountains to use for cover or maneuvering. The only non-MS vehicles on this map are Wappas. Port Base A large map with 4 checkpoints, the Port Base features numerous large buildings, an air craft carrier and submarine dry-dock on the north section of the map, and in the south central section of the map is 3 HLV launch pads surrounded by a deep trench with ramps. There is a single Magella tank near the southern base, and Wappas by each team's carrier. Tropical Desert The Tropical Desert is a medium sized, round map with 5 checkpoints. Shaped somewhat like a crater with medium sized hills scattered about, and sand ridges circling a larger hill in the center of the map. There are Magella Attack Tanks at the northern and southern checkpoints as well as at each team's carrier location. Deserted City A medium to large sized map, featured originally in Gundam Battle Operation, this map features many alleyways, large buildings, and two large open areas divided by a pair of large buildings, and a long strip of narrower buildings. There are six checkpoints on this map, of which two serve as the main contested spawn points. There are Type 61 Battle Tanks at each team's carrier, as well as at the north east and south west checkpoints. Mountain A small sized map featuring 3 checkpoints, it was based upon a similar map by the same name in Gundam Battle operation. It is characterized by its hilly and mountainous terrain, a large stone arch, a tunnel connecting the main carrier bases, and many ridges overlooking the larger central open areas. This map features Wappas at the carrier bases and the central checkpoint. City Ruins A city that has been though hell and back. Collapsed buildings and barren of life. It has a stadium-like building in the middle with multiple passages around and one through it. A stealth mobile suit's paradise. Multiple ways to corner enemies and to hide from them. Most Support type mobile suits may have a hard time keeping track of enemy raid mobile suits, due to the vast amount of ways to hide and make the enemy keep on their toes. There are also Canal trenches that can be used effectively by stealth mobile suits, with routes that can lead towards the bridges. Speaking of passages, there are many ramp-like walk ways for you to use to get on the bridges that cover half of the map on each side. Don't be to camp-like, you may just get hit by a stealth mobile suit, and that is quite intimidating. Space Maps Dark Space A large space map set in the wreckage of a space colony, featuring 3 checkpoints, this map had an abundance of debris allowing for a lot of cover, including two large wall like portions near the center of the map. There are RB-79 Balls at both carriers, and a single Skiure at the center base, beneath one of these wall like segments. Resource Satellite A medium sized space map with a single checkpoint, the Resource Satellite borders a mining asteroid, and is largely made up of various smaller stationary asteroids, creating a maze like network of attack routes. There is a Skiure and Oggo at both main carriers. Fortress Interior A map that is far smaller than it appears, as the name would suggest, combat occurs inside a space fortress, and this map is designed to encourage melee combat in space. With four checkpoints, tunnels to the center area from each carrier, and numerous structures to obstruct longer lines of fire, and a battle between warships occurring outside the northern boundary of the map, this is one of the most interesting maps to date. Support Fire has been disabled for this map, and there are Oggo's at each main carrier, and the two center checkpoints. Category:Database